


The Lonely Thief

by DisastrousSymphony



Series: The Thief [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BFF Black Mist, Baby Shark Ryouga, Cute Babies Astral and Yuma, Everyones got a thing for Yuma and Ryou, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm going to ruin Ryou's live...again, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, this one will pretty much follow zexal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrousSymphony/pseuds/DisastrousSymphony
Summary: When faced to make a new path alone, Sharmila just wanted someone by her side.Getting stuck with a bossy card spirit that only wants her to hunt for Number cards isn't what she had envision in her life.But all that went in the blender anyway and she was just going to curl up in a corner to rot away at home. So...she guessed she had nothing better to do.
Relationships: Astral & Tsukumo Yuuma, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Bakura Ryou/Astral, Bakura Ryou/Everyone, Bakura Ryou/Tsukumo Yuuma, Bakura Ryou/Vector, Black Mist & Bakura Ryou, OC/Everyone, OFC/Everyone, Yuma/Everyone
Series: The Thief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Lonely Thief

**Path One: Lonely Ones **

The flashlight dimly lights the crumbling temple, the light becoming dimmer every second. The shadows move closer like hungry wolves inching in towards its prey. The rubble has taken what is precious, but the though begins to fade as the blood under Sharmila’s head begins to feel cold under her cheek.

The light begins to waver.

On…

_Off_.

On…

_Off_.

The wolves pounce!

Her breath quickens, heart pounding, blood gushing, life…fading. Warmth trails down her cheeks, polluting the crimson under her.

Breath. Faint.

The shadow stares. Lavender orbs flickering with the ever hungry shadows. When the eyes fade, the stygian darkness devours.

**_~*~*~_ **

It’s dark.

But not suffocating.

There’s a dim glow from somewhere near her. Her hand grazes over cold, yet burns with something unknown. She grasps the thin, paper-like object to her chest. A death grip on the object as she tries to hold it closer than physically possible, as if she wants it to touch her _soul_.

Everything is _off_! The object, though unknown, feels safe.

Home.

Here.

Not _There_...where?

Not There-There-There-ThEre- _THERE_!

Sharmila’s lungs refuse to cooperate as she gasps for breath. She wants to breath but the weight on her chest just keeps pushing-down- _down- **down**_!

Dark.

Clawing.

Gasping.

_Can’t_ _Breath_!

The sudden cold touch to her cheek sooths her like a peppermint balm.

She instinctively leans her head into the hand, pleasantly cool and tingling with curiosity. A relief from herself. She opens her eyes that she had unknowingly closed and gazes into gold. _The moon_. But the sky is pitch black and a thought comes to her mind.

A _new_ moon.

She looks back and stares into the blazing, golden eyes. The hand begins to stroke her cheek; it finally _clicks_ that there connected! Dazzling her with the only light she has seen since… _so long_.

How long though?

Beyond the eyes is a vague, humanoid shape fading at the edges like mist. Chapped lips part and her dry throat refuses to form what she has not done in so long. She closes her mouth and tries again. Her throat _burning_.

The golden eyes scrunch up slightly in mirth.

“Black Mist,” it-no _he_ says as he strokes the pad of his thumb under her eye. The feeling alone makes her desperately want to close her eyes again. She refuses and breaths.

“w..wh..at?”

“It is my name,” he grins, a face finally forming. Black Mist puts his other hand over her own that clutches his card for dear life.

“My _Pet_.”

**_~*~*~_ **

Cards littler Sharmila’s bed, the familiar strangers stare back at her through the gloom of her new room. The stares are ignored as she clutches the only things she is certain of, _Number Ninety-six_.

The unspoken devil drapes his arms over her shoulders with his head perched contently on top of her own. His hands traces over his card and her hands, the touch is still cool but humming with pleasure.

Sharmila closes her eyes, “Mist?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure I can do this?” Her voice wavers and Black Mist’s hands pause. A smirk unfurls on his face.

“I would not have chosen you If you could not,” He buries his face into her hair. Something akin to purr rumbles in his throat as his hands rub her sporadic pulse, “Pet.”

Sharmila opens her eyes, indigo hues still uncertain, but nods her head slightly as to not jostle Black Mist too much.

“Alright, I trust you.”

“Good. Now, let us fix this deck of your,” he smoothly drawls. He moves his head slightly as to better see the other cards. “Let’s start with the monster cards, I need to make sure you can summon me.”

Number Ninety-six was placed gingerly in-between her legs before Sharmila set her sights on her other cards. They both spent the night building her new deck.

**_~*~*~_ **

Her finger taps the icon on the screen of the D-Pad. She’s sure it will bring up her contacts but instead a bunny pops up on the screen, asking if she wants to start a new game of Bunny Blasters. She groans as she slides down the sofa, all hope draining from her being.

“Really, Sharmila! Your just making it harder than it is,” her aunt teases as she walks out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a flower print dish towel.

“You know she is right. If a toddler can operate it then I wonder what that makes you?” he goads as he floats over Sharmila’s head.

“You’re not helping!” she snaps, glaring up at Black Mist from her defeated stance on the sofa. His golden eyes crinkle as he smirks down at her.

“Well... I can show you how to use it again if you want.”

Sharmila jumps, forgetting that her aunt was still in the room.

“u-uh, Yes Please!” she squeals in embarrassment. She sits ramrod straight on the sofa as he aunt walks around to sit next to the jumpy girl. Her aunt picks up the discarded D-Pad next to Sharmila and goes back to the main screen like it was nothing.

“Ok…so let’s go over the basics again an-,”

“-Um, actually can you show me how to use the duel function? I really want to get that down first!” she interrupts. Her aunt looks dumfounded for a moment before delight shines in her amber eyes.

“Of course! Do you have your deck with you?”

“Um-” Sharmila looks around herself, “No, but I think it’s in my room. I’ll go get it!” before her aunt can say anything Sharmila dashes out of the room with Black Mist lazily following behind.

Once Sharmila gets to her safe haven she shuts the door and breaths out her anxiety. Black Mist floats over her head and faces her upside-down.

“Trouble in paradise Pet?”

Sharmila puffs out her cheeks and walks around Black Mist, making her way towards her deck. She snatches up her deck but doesn’t turn around to leave.

“Now, now Pet no need for the silent treatment. I was only telling the truth.”

Fury take over her face as she spin around to glare at Black Mist. Her fists clench, cards bending under her rage.

“Shut up! You…you don’t understand! I...I Ca-“

“-I do not care.”

The words die in her throat as her eyes widen at Black Mist’s own words. He looks bored, indifferent, as he stares at her right side up.

“I do not care about your excuses. If it is holding us back from my goal then you need to forget about it. Your pity party will only weigh you-no- _us_ down!” He sneers, his eyes willing her to become small.

Fury flickers on her face, pain shining deep in her eyes.

“How…”

Her fists clench further, nails biting the skin of her empty hand. Indigo irises darken with an ancient fury.

“How dare you!” Anger controls her arm as she throws it out, fists unclenching before clenching again, getting ready to land a blow-!

Her fist doesn’t touch Black Mist.

It stops before it gets close.

Something small and flimsy gets hit…and then more end up following. When she finally notices, she has already stepped on a couple of her cards.

They rain down around her like ash. 

Her fury snaps away and all she can think about is saving _them_.

“Ah!” Sharmila scrambles to the floor as she quickly picks them up, her argument with Black Mist all but forgotten.

Black Mist on the other hand has the same look on his face as when he found himself in the girl’s possession, delighted curiosity.

The deck is hastily stacked as she tries to pick up the abused cards as fast as she can. She gets to one of the few that are left when her pulse skips a beat.

She wretches her hand away from the card like she’d been burned and looks at the facedown card. Slowly, she inches her hand towards it again. The card burns with a deep rooted need for justice and as she turns it around her vision goes white.

She feels unbearable heat from every direction, the smell of burning flesh…red.

And…her room.

She’s covered in sweat and when she looks at the card she finds that it’s not one that she had put in the deck last night.

“Diabound?” is whispers in a breath as she looks down at the naga like angelic beast. She looks at the card for a moment longer before putting it in her deck. She finishes picking up the last of her cards before standing up.

She briefly gazes at Black Mist, her fury gone as she lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine. You win. Let’s just get back to my aunt, she’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long,” she doesn’t wait for an answer as she walks past him.

**_~*~*~_ **

They act like nothing happened yesterday.

Sharmila puts her deck in the deck holder for the D-Pad and her extra cards in a case she has attached to her belt. She dresses in a movable, breathable tank top and pants with an old leather jacket that’s too big for her petite frame. She smooths out her shirt then begins nibbling on her lip as she looks at herself through a tiny desk mirror.

Maybe she should try something more girly? Like a dress or a skirt or..

Sharmila lets out a sigh as she looks at the rays of sunlight that manage to get past her curtains. She doesn’t know if she _actually_ doubts her choices or if it’s her anxiety that is keeping her from leaving the house. But the sun looks too bright and she prefers the dark as long as Black Mist is there, eyes glowing like twin midnight suns.

It doesn’t matter. Black Mist is ready and when he gets inpatient he can _be_ -

“Get out here _now_ before I make you _Pet_ ,” the predatory rumbling of his voice as he speaks is enough _encouragement_ for her to forget her anxiety. Silver hair is hastily pulled back into a ponytail as she leaves her room.

“Ok, ok, we can go,” she can’t help but snap out in irritation. He’s waiting at the front door, arms crossed and not a drop of his normal amusement on his face.

He sneers, “Ugh! Took you long enough! Come now, be a good pet, _for once_ , and let us leave!” Instead of waiting for the door to be opened he goes straight through it.

“Impatient little _princess_ ,” Sharmila mutters before opening the door. The sun is too bright and she wants to go back inside, but while she’s stuck with Black Mist-well, that won’t be happening for a _long_ time.

“Hurry Up!” he’s already down the steps and looking even more so irritated than before. She sighs as she walks down the steps, wishing that she could float as well.

“If you keep being this slow all the Number cards will be gone!”

“I doubt that they’re going to be collected in a couple of hours Mist,” Sharmila huffs. She moves a strand of her silver hair that’s in her eyes and looks over Heartland City from the outskirts. “We’re on the edge of the city anyway, we’re going to have to catch the monorail since uncles already left.”

“And _whose_ fault is that?” this time that smugness is back in Black Mist’s voice. She lets out a short, airy huff and smiles softly at him.

“Mine, I know,” she breaths out but it turns into a light, tinkling laugh at the end, “Come on! I’ll run so I can at least somewhat keep up with you, _Idiot_ ,” the grin on her face is contagious as Black Mist mirrors it.

“I do not think you know who you are dealing with _Pet_ ,” he says before speeding down the road. Sharmila barks out a “HEY!” before running after him, laughing as the sun warms her skin and lungs in sync with her. She thinks it won’t be so bad, and hopes tomorrow will be a sunny day as well.

There are no wolves to chase her heels in the blinding light.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in nearly a decade! Ra, I feel old. I watched all of Zexal so I decided to write one. This is just a really guilty pleasure for me and I'm really into reverse harem fics right now. And I just love them cuties Astral and Yuma...AH! They have taken my heart with their cuteness and preteen angst. So...feed me you comments...or not it's up to you. I have no idea when I am getting the next chapter up, still working on Sharmila's deck. Oh! If you have a suggestion for a deck or card that you think would be good let me know.


End file.
